Multiple-input and multiple-output (“MIMO”) is the use of multiple antennas at both a transmitter (e.g., an access point “AP” and/or user equipment “UE”) and a receiver (e.g., an AP and/or UE) in order to improve wireless communication between the transmitter and the receiver. Massive MIMO refers to using a large number of antennas (e.g., equal to or greater than a threshold number) at at least one of the transmitter and receiver. The large number of antennas may be arranged in an antenna array. Massive MIMO enables realization of high spectral efficiencies. One of the issues with massive MIMO is the synchronization between neighboring cells. The present invention is directed to addressing this issue.